Everywhere To Me
by xx.Dirty-Little-Secret.xx
Summary: Andie Hucklebee is going to live with the Musso’s for the summer for a program. At first, she doesn’t want to go...then she meets their 16 year old son, Mitchel. They start hanging out, and things get heated up between them both. Maybe this won’t be so ba
1. Prologue

**A/N- As you know, I haven't updated any of my other stories, so sadly...I won't be updating them, but I will be leaving them up if you just want to go back and read them. Sorry. :( Anyway, I hope you like this story. I know it's not going anywhere now, but I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this. I really hope you'll enjoy it, Cause I'm working pretty hard on it, and I already have about three chapters completed. This is NOT chapter 1! This, children, is called a _Prologue. _And many people use them to introduce their stories. So, it doesn't matter if you flame this story, cause I'll probably just overlook it and laugh at you. So, if you want to be laughed at, go ahead and flame. Enjoy the prologue!**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Hannah Montana, any of its characters, yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

** Prologue**

My name is Andrea Hucklebee. I despise the name Andrea Hucklebee, so drop the Hucklebee and just call me Andie. I have a mom, a dad, a baby sister, and an older brother who only drops in every few days...and he's seventeen. He still lives here, though he could fool me.   
I recently found out terrible news. My parents, Keri and Jonathon, are shipping me to live with some kid and their family in America for the summer. You see, I live in a town in England called Wales. It's a very rural area. I'm turning sixteen in three weeks, so let's hope American parties are just as fun as English ones. I guess my mom was on another 'streak' of hers. This one was, "Sending your daugher against her will to participate in the 'Exchange-a-daughter' program". Greeeaaat. Just what I needed; To be bossed around by a family that's not even mine. Did I mention how much I hate my life?

So here I am, staring at brocheres of America. I just know home-sickness is gonna kill me when I get there. "Andie!" You can hear my mom's english accent through all of Wales.

"What?!" I call back, in my very own pure english accent. "Din-Din!" Ohmigosh. Does she think that's cool or something? Ugh. Parents.

I stroll off my bed, put my feet on the cold hardwood floor, and stumble my way downstairs. I take my seat directly across from mom, and my brother, Denny is sitting next to me.

I take a bite of Mashed Potatoes, and look at my parents. "So, Andie. I went to the program's office yesterday morning and got your arrangements. Tomorrow, you'll be headed off to a place called Malibu, California. It's on the very far end of America, and you'll be living with the Musso's. They have a son just about your age, I believe." My mom grinned.

"Oh please, mum. No one in their right mind would date an inkling like Andrea Hucklebee." My brother smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well what about Joeseph? Remember, the one with the twin sister, Joesephine? You should've stayed with him. He was the queen's grandson. He was going to be king some day, and you would be queen." My father answered. He had this obsession with wanting me and my two siblings to grow up and be royal.

"Joe failed three times in school, his mother was a smart-aleck, and he had an overbite the size of England itself. Believe me mum, marrying Joeseph Bradshaw was not on my To-Do list." I replied, hunching over and eating more macaroni and cheese.

"Suit yourself. His sister was hot, though." My brother remarked. I rolled my eyes again. "May I be excused so I can pack?" I asked, standing up. "...and leave this dad-blasted hell home." I muttered under my breath.

"Pardon?" My mother asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Chou, family."

I went up to my room and began packing. Toothbrush, hairbrush, clothes, bathing suit, sweet sixteen dress, those kind of things. Shortly after, I decided to go ahead and get some sleep. I don't know why, but...part of me is excited about this.

**A/N-Like I said, this is just a prologue. It's not supposed to tell you anything about the story, it's just introducing the plot and the character Andie. Alright? If you review I'll take you shopping!**


	2. The Arrival

**A/N-Glad you liked the prologue and didn't hit the back button to select a different story! Anyway, remember when I said I wont be updating any of my stories? I might update Stranger Than Your Sympathy more this summer. If I'm not gone camping in Guntersville.**

**Disclaimer-**As previously reported, this writer does not own hannah montana, or anything else. Mkay?(:**  
**

** P.S- Happy Unbirthday:)**

* * *

** Chapter 1**  
_ "The Arrival"_**   
**

Good Morning, Andie.

Four bags. I have four bags. All filled with glamorous accessories and/or clothing. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore tight jeans with rips on the knees, a shortsleeved buttonee, and flipflops. In England, we call them flopflips. Think that's weird? Well, we think it's weird that you call them flipflops. My strawberry blonde hair is in a messy bun. I walked downstairs and into the living room. Mum was crying, holding the baby, dad was holding my plane tickets and smiling at me, and Denny had his 'can we get this over with so I can go hang out with Paul and Michael?' look on his face. I hugged mum and dad, took the plane tickets, and walked to the airport. Mostly everyone walks in Wales. Unless you're old; then you use cars.

I drug my bags behind me, then arrived at the airport. I looked around for the baggage place. I gave my bags to the lady there, and stared at my ticket trying to find platform AB8. There was a tall man in a gray suit staring at me. "Need some help?" He asked. He had an australian accent.

"Yes sir. I'm looking to go to America." I replied.

"All planes go to America today, love. Could you be more specific?" This man was creeping me out. He called me love! Oh, right. Alot of australians do that. Stop being so paranoid, Andie!

"M-Malibu, California." I answered. His eyes lit up. "Right this way, Sheila." I nodded walking onto the plane, then turned around. "By the way, my name's not Sheila, it's Andrea."

I could swear he rolled his eyes after I said that. I looked at my ticket: Seat 34C. C?! Yay! I get a window seat!

32...33...34! I scooted in, and sat on the window seat. 34C. I looked out the window, and waited for liftoff. It seemed like forever, so I put my headphones on and listened to my High School Musical soundtrack CD. Ever since they came to England, I've been obsessed with them. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep...

xxx

"Another one?!" I asked my mom. "Yes, Mitchel, another one." She replied. I sighed and banged my head on the counter. Seriously. How many times can my mom participate in this stupid program! She even got Emily's mom into doing it!

This blows. "Who is it this time?" I caved in and asked.

"Her name is Andrea Hucklebee." She said, while flattening the cookie dough, she was making sugar cookies.

I snickered. "Hucklebee?"

"Yes, Mitchel. Hucklebee. She's from Wales, England. And she's gonna be here for the rest of the summer, so please don't mess this one up!" She gave me her puppypout. I rolled my eyes. My little sister, Maggie already left to go live with this 'Andrea' person's family. My brothers are still here, Mason and Marc, though. I remember our last daughter-exchange person. Cynthia Markette. Whoa. She was so gothic, she made My Chemical Romance look preppy. Seriously.

I'll bet this one's not gonna be any different. Just wait until Em and Mile find out. They're gonna blow their stack! They love it when I get a new sister for the summer ever summer. It's a new friend for them to hang out with.

I rolled my eyes at flopped down on the couch. Hmm...I wonder where this chick is right now? I'll bet she's so excited for this.

xxx

I am so not excited for this! I wanna go home - like now! I woke up to the sound of something beeping on the plane. We were landing. I took off my headphones and looked outside. It was daytime...I saw people surfing on water, and walking around, I saw people kissing, and then the airport. We landed. I couldn't wait to get off the plane.

I looked around. "Whoa..." I walked to baggage claim as fast as I could. "Number 34, 56, and 49 please." The petite woman walked behind the gate that said 'Employees Only' and came back with my bags. I took them and began walking again. I looked around and saw a tall man holding a sign that said, "Hucklebee, Andrea" I walked up to him. "Call me Andie." I smiled. He grinned down at me. "Well, well...listen to that english accent. Welcome to America, Andie. I'm Michael Musso. You'll be staying with us for the rest of the summer, right?"

I smiled and nodded. He was nice. He put his arm around my shoulders, and we started walking. "Well, come right this way, and we'll get you home so you can meet the family, alright?"

I smiled, and got in the limosine. Limosine? How rich are these people?

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at my new house...well, for the next two months. I stepped out as me and Mr. Musso walked up the long driveway. He pointed to a window on the second story up toward the sky. There was white curtains and they were blowing inside the room. "See that? That's your room. I suppose my wife has it nice and clean for you."

I laughed as he opened the door for me, and followed me inside. He hung his coat up as I looked around. Big house. I heard him yell out, "Mitsie! She's here!"

A slender woman with wavy blonde hair, an upturned nose, green eyes, and an apron over a brown skirt up to the top of her waist and a white shortsleeved teeshirt. She practically pounced on me into a hug. "OH! She's here!" She had a smooth voice. Much different that my mom's.

Two boys walked in and stood next to Mr. and Mrs. Musso. "Andie, these our sons Marc and Mason. Mike, where's Mitchel?" She asked her husband. "I'll get him." He walked upstairs, and I looked back at Mrs. Musso. She sighed. "I swear, ever since he turned sixteen he's been so focused on being upstairs in his room all day. He'll come down, don't worry."

Just then, Mr. Musso came downstairs with a brown haired boy who looked about my age. He had brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. "Dad, seriously! I don't want to meet another one of these ugly, weird, little-" He stopped when he saw me. I caught him looking at me. His eyes got wide. "-beautiful girls." I heard him whisper out in his continuance to the previous sentence.

Hmm...this just might be an interesting summer, after all.

**A/N-mkay(: So...chapter one seems just plain awesome, dont you think so? I do! lol. Anyway, review and this time I'll take you to Burger King! I'll let you play in the little play thingies. (:**


	3. Meeting Emily

**A/N-thanks to my lovely reviewers for...well, reviewing! lol, Well, I guess I oughta be making reservations for Burger King now. I'll do that while you enjoy chapter 3!**

** Disclaimer-**Own Hannah Montana, I don't. Mkay(:

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
_"Meeting Emily"_

Night one, not so bad. I lay in my king-sized bed staring at the ceiling. These people were much nicer than I had expected. I guess, unlike what my best friend Jillian had previously stated, Americans are pretty awesome! But that still didn't make me change my mind about wanting to go home. I looked at the electric clock on the side of my bed: 7:06 am.

I turned over and closed me eyes. I didn't even realize how sleepy I was, but within seconds, I was asleep. It's like magic.

"Good morning, Andie!" I felt someone's warm hands shake me. "Ten more minutes, mum. I promise." I muttered into the small puddle of drool on my pillow.

"No, no. Andie...you need to wake up now! It's already noon. The boys are already downstairs and ready for breakfast. Come on. Get ready." I heard her leave and shut the white door. I sat up and wiped some dried drool off my cheek. Gross. I looked in the mirror in the vanity. My once, perfect, yet messy bun, was now EXTRA messy. I groaned and got up, then walked downstairs. I sat down at the table and pulled my legs up in the chair next to me. I didn't feel weird at all, sitting there wearing purple pajama pants and a long white tanktop.

Clinks of forks on the china was irratating my ears. What was this goop? "It's Gravy over biscuits, dear." Whoa. It was like she read my mind. I looked up. "I see." The first clear words I said this morning.

I took a bite. Whoa...delicious! I, basically, pigged out. "Mmm…that meal was so good, Mrs. Musso." I said politely.

"Oh, thank you dear! At least someone's appreciative," She shot a glare at her three sons. Mitchel stood up and wiped his mouth then walked toward the door.

"Mitch, where are you going?" Mr. Musso asked Mitchel.

"I...was gonna go hang out with Emily." He replied, looking totally innocent. Mrs. Musso's face lit up. "Splendid! You can take Andrea with you. Andie, sweetheart, go upstairs and get ready." She put her hand on my shoulder, and I looked at her uneasily. "It's alright. He's not really a bad driver." She patted my shoulder, then leaned down and whispered, "Just…put your seatbelt on." Dead serious. I ran up to my room and got dressed.

I put on a denim miniskirt, dark brown cowboy boots, and a black halter top that had sparkles on it. I put my hair into a high ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror. I ran downstairs. He was waiting for me by the door. "Took you long enough." He smirked.

"Can we just go, please?" I snapped, walking out the door. He shut it behind me and followed me out.

xxx

Whoa, Mrs. Musso wasn't kidding. What is this? Fast and the furious? Seriously! He turned on Hinder on the radio. "I hate this song!" I flicked the song off.

"You mean you actually get American rock-and-roll in England?" He remarked.

"No, we only get classical english organ music." I replied the sarcasm.

"Enough with the sarcasm, alright?" He said softly.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just…don't really fit in around here, you know? And it sucks. This is the first time I've ever been so far away from home." I practically poured my heart out to him.

"I understand. But at least I didn't get stuck with some snot-nosed, ugly, hairy, nose-picker." He laughed at the end.

I giggled a bit, too. "Thanks…I think?"

"Plus…You're kind of cute." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, "You use that line on all your exchange sisters?"

He laughed. "No, I don't. Trust me." I turned back around in my seat and stared at the windsheild. We parked right in front of a blonde haired girl in a red mustang. Emily, I believe is her name. We got out of the car and Mitchel and I walked toward her. He wrapped her in a hug. "Hey Em."

"Hey!" The released their hug and he used his car keys to point to me. "Emily Osment, this is Andrea Hucklebee. She's from that 'Exchange-A-Daughter' program my mom signed up for." The blonde girl waved at me, and smiled. "Welcome to America. I'm Emily. My exchange sister doesn't arrive for another week."

I giggled. "Okay, so...where we going?" I asked. "Remember…you're stuck with me for a day!" I started walking off, and Mitchel grabbed my arm so I stopped. "Uh…the bowling alley's that way." He pointed to the opposite direction I was going in.

"Right, I knew that." I started walking the other way, but I could still here them talking. Emily slugged his shoulder. "You so like her!"

"Do not!" He defended himself. I turned back around, not letting them see me. He gave her a noogie. "C'mon, Em. Take the 'hook-up' feeling out of your stomach and lets go bowl."

I laughed and spun around before they noticed I had turned, then they came to join me. Maybe that 'hook-up' feeling in Emily's stomach was crossing over to mine…? 

**A/N-Okay, there will be alot of romance going on between Mitchel and Andrea around, chapter 5, I suppose. Not really chapter 4. Especially at the party where Andrea gets drunk and--Uh, well...you'll see (;**

**Ta-Ta!**


	4. Getting Drunk

**A/N-thanks for reading this far in the story, this chapter's very dramatic, though I wilst say that nothing cute and romantic wont be until Chapter 5, where Mitchel and Andie are in a TreeHouse. YAY:D anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-**Nothing in this story except Andie and Jillian are in my owning. Merci.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**_"Getting Drunk"_

So here I am; on my bed, watching American TV shows. My cellphone dings and I read the screen:

TXT MESSAGE  
From: Jillian  
To: Andrea

I flip it open and click 'Okay'.

NEW TXT:

ANDIE!!! OMG, I miss U so much.  
U will never believe it…Anthony  
wants 2 ask U out when U cum  
home 4rm America. Ugh, speaking  
of which, how is that gayass country?  
Write bck. ILY!!!  
Jill x0

Anthony Wilbright. He's the local football star at my high school, Queen Elisabeth High. I used to have this HUGE crush on him…but not anymore, for some psychotic reason. I hit 'reply' and ran my fingers over the pink and red lit-up numbers on the keypad.

TXT REPLY  
To: Jillian  
From: Andrea

Hey Jill!!! Things R going  
great here. Its rly not as  
bad as U make it out 2 be.  
Just give the USA a chance.  
U might be surprised. As 4  
Anthony, Im not sure. I dont  
rly like him anymore. IDK. well,  
g2g. Txt me bck l8r. ILY2!!!  
Andie xx

I hit 'send' and closed my phone once the screen said, 'SENT!' and played a cheerful melody. I got up off my bed and started prancing around my room, I still was't fully unpacked, so I decided maybe it was a good idea if I did. There was a thump on my window. I looked, then ignored it and went back to unpacking. I heard another and decided to look outside. I opened the window and stepped out onto the large balcony. I walked to the ledge, put my hands on the banister, and looked down. Mitchel, Emily, and some brown haired chick were staring up at me holding handfuls of rocks.

"Finally!" Mitchel yelled.

"What do you guys want?" I yelled back.

Emily tucked some hair behind her ear and replied, "There's a party going on!"

"Mm…so?" I called.

"Wanna come see what an American party is like?" Mitchel asked.

I rolled my eyes and thought for a second, then answered, "Duh!"

xxx

"Whoa…" I looked around. It was dark, but there were probe lights flashing on and off at a very fast pace. I started shaking. There was alot of guys here, and I was dressed very skimpy for a new girl. Emily and the brown haired girl, whom I learned was named Miley, walked off leaving Mitchel and I standing by a concession stand. There were mozarella sticks, nachos and cheese, all different brands of beer, and lots of other stuff.

"Having a good time?" He asked me. "Yes, of course. I do miss home though." I looked down. "Well forget it, cause you're stuck here for the rest of summer vaycay."

I narrowed my eyes, "Vaycay?"

He smirked. "It's an abbreviation for Vacation. You know, V-A-C-A. Vaycay."

"Oh, right." I looked at the man at the concession stand and pulled out ten dollars from my purse. American money looks rather odd, I might say. "One Budweiser please. Could you add a dash of lemon? Hold the vodka mix, and no cinnamon, I hate when they add cinnamon." I told him.

He rolled his eyes, "Look kid, I ain't no proffessional chef. So don't be tellin' me to add nothing. We got Budweiser, Budlight, Coors Light, and Vodka. Take yo' pick or leave."

"You're obviously not a grammar major either. Vodka, then. Black." I ordered. I watched his every move. He reached underneath the bar and grabbed a seven-inch drinking glass. He scooped some ice into it, and took, what looked like, a garden hose, and used it to fill the glass with water. He then mixed Gin, Rum, and vinegar into it, then took one budweiser bottle in one hand, and a Coors Light in the other. He poured both into the glass at the same time, added black coloring, then stirred the Vodka mix with a metal spoon.

I took the glass from him. "Thanks‚" I took a sip, then pressed my fingers against the top of my throat. "Mmm…" I looked at the bottle then chugged the rest. Mitchel looked at me concerned. "Andie, you might not need to be chugging it like that. Vodka's a little dangerous. Especially black, which is what you ordered."

"Relax‚" I ordered him. "I know what I'm doing." I slammed the empty bottle on the bar. "Hit me with another one, Tommy." I said.

"…My name's Arnold."

I growled at him, and then he made me another, I chugged that one, too…and ordered another. What's wrong with me?

xxx

She had nine black vodkas. I was getting worried. Her pupils looked dialated, and I watched her order her tenth one. After she chugged it, I had to put an end to this.

"That's enough, Andie. Seriously. You're gonna get sick." I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the bar. She jerked out of my clutch. "Let me ggoo!" She slurred, she looked at me. Her hair was messed up from drunk-dancing earlier, and her breath smelled of black vodka. I felt like plugging my nose when she spoke. "I vanna…d-daaancek." She wants to dancek? Oh, DANCE. Okay. NO! She's not dancing.

"No." I took the bottle out of her hand and grabbed her tightly by the arm. "I'm getting you home. Let's go!" I ordered, pulling her out of the bar's exit.

I practically threw her in the backseat of my truck, and then got in the driver's side. Miley's dad had came to get Em and her earlier, so it was just us. I started the car and the radio turned on - Better Than Me, by Hinder.

"WHOO-HOO!" She screamed, dancing in the backseat. "I thought you hated this song."

She obviously ignored me, as she continued to dance. "YEEEAAAH!" She was shaking her hair around, and playing with it with her hands.

"Seriously, Andie, stop!"

How was I gonna explain this? Wait, maybe I don't have to. I think I know where I'm gonna take her…

**A/N-Next chapter: lots of cute teen romance. Nothing sexual, I promise. Anyway, this time if you review, I'll give you a COOKIE!**


	5. Make a Wish

**A/N-wow. I wanna take this time to thank my new best friend, starcrossed.emma. Like seriously, four reviews. Wow. Awesome. Anyway, not much to say now except a very cute seen between Mitchel and Andrea here. ENJOY:D**

**Disclaimer-**Needless to say, if I owned anything, I wouldn't be sitting here on the computer writing fanfictions. Gracias.

* * *

Chapter 5_  
"Make a Wish"_

I groaned at sat up. It was dark out. Darker than when I'd feel alseep. Where was I? I sat up. My head felt overly large, like it was gonna fall off, and my heart was pounding. My eyes were blurry, and I couldn't see. I blinked a couple times, and realized I was in a wooden home. Like the treehouse Jill and I built when we were tots. Oh. Point taken.

I sat up and rubbed my temples. I looked in the corner and saw Mitchel reading a magazine. He looked up and saw me, then threw down the magazine and rushed over to me. "Hey, you're awake."

"W-what happened last night?" I asked, becoming cross eyed - the room was spinning.

"Well, it's a long story. Cliff notes version: you ordered ten vodkas, so I had to take you home, only I couldn't take you home, cause we both would get grounded, so I took you here. And after you stopped puking, which was a long time, I might add, you collapsed on the floor and went to sleep. I sat over there and read my magazine, which is really hard to do considering how dark it is."

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, trying to regain conciousness.

He looked around, "Around four in the morning, I suppose." He looked back at me. "Can you get up?" He helped me stand up. Wow, this treehouse is huge. I guess this is what's called a 'hang-over'. And it sucks.

I looked out the cut-out window of the treehouse. I felt like I could see the whole world. "Mitchel, where are we?" He joined me and looked out as well.

"A place only you, me, and my ex-best friend Sam know about."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him. He looked down, then back out the window. "When we were seven, Sam and I needed a place to go, so we found this empty field. Miles and miles of grass. There was one tree standing in the very center. We ran to it, climbed up it, and built this treehouse. This is where we'd have our 'Not-So-Secret' Meetings. We swore we'd grow up being best friends…I guess promises can get broken."

"What happened?" What can I say? I'm a curious gal.

"One day," He cleared his throat. "We were about thirteen, this was only about three year ago, but…he called and told my mom that I slept with his little sister, Rachel. No matter how much I told my parents I didn't, they didn't believe me. So…I was in SO much trouble. I was SO mad at him, we got in a fight outside of a resturant, and I pushed him too far. I mean, physically, not emotionally. I pushed him down on the road, while a car was coming at fullspeed. It ran over him…killed him instantly. And it's all my fault."

"I'm sorry," I frowned. "Nah, don't worry about it. It's all behind me." He faked a smile, then got up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down with me, then pointed out the window to something. "Hey, Look."

"What?"

"See that star right there? The one to the left of the big dipper?" I pointed, then looked at him once I saw him nod. "That's our star."

"What do you mean?"

"When summer's over, and I leave to go home, we can look up and see that star, and think of each other." It was an old tradition my mom taught me. When she was a kid, her mom sent her to live with a family for the summer, and she fell in love with their son. Then she had to leave, on the last night, they named that same exact star, and everytime she sees that star when we're out walking, she smiles. And let me tell ya, it's not my dad she's smiling about.

"Well, we should name our star, then." He smiled. "Let's see…" He murmered, looking around, then snapped his fingers. "Galatea." He said.

"Gala-whatta?" I asked, partially laughing.

"Galatea. See, there's this really sweet movie where a robot's name is Galatea. It's the perfect name for a star."

I chuckled, "You want to name our star after a robot?!" Hmm…not bad. "Okay, then. Galatea." I looked out, then turned around. "We should get back." I said. He stopped me, grabbing my arm, then he pointed to something outside, and I looked. A shooting-star.

"Make a wish." He told me. I closed my eyes and thought of something…perfect. I opened them and smiled, watching the shooting-star zoom away.

"What did you wish for?" He asked me, looking at me.

I dropped my smile when I had to answer. "Something I can't have." I looked down and stood up, then climbed down the ladder that was propped up against the tree. I ran back to the Musso's…without looking back.

xxx

I woke up wondering what Mitchel wished for. I mean, he had to've wished for something. I heard my cellphone ring, and shot up in my bed. I looked at the caller ID: 'Home'

I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Little sis, things are wack around here. Seriously." It was the voice of Denny Hucklebee III. Denyal, actually. But we like to call him Denny. He was named after our grandfather, Denyal Hucklebee II, who was named after HIS grandfather, Denyal Hucklebee I. It was a generation-skipping name tradition.

"Calm down, what's the problem?"

"Too words: Maggie Musso."

Mitchel's little sister. "What about her?" I asked. He replied quickly with, "She's annoying as hell. She's so bossy. I have never seen so much power in one eight year old."

I heard a voice in the background go, "Oh, DENNY! Time to play dollies!"

"Oh, no! Sis, HELP!" He whispered, then the line went dead. I sat there staring at my phone, then shrugged. "Hmph." 

I got out of bed and combed out my straight hair. I looked in the mirror. My pores are huge, my eyebrows are thinning, I have a zit on the tip of my nose, I have this weird colour green eyes. My hair isn't fully blonde, but it's not fully red, either. I'm too skinny, my breasts are super small, Wow. I never noticed these things before…Oh, until I met_ him._ Right.

I pulled a sundress over my body, and slid on my brown coboy boots. I decided I'd use my crimper for a change, so I crimped my hair. That took about two hours, so then I decided to take a little walk. So, it was pretty dull…until I ran into _him._


	6. Wombo

**A/N- I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT...**_I'm kinda in a rush this morning. Sorry! Chapter 7 coming tonight! REVIEW!!_

**Disclaimer-**I dont own Spongebob. Or Mitchel Musso. Or Marc Musso. You get the idea!

* * *

**Chapter 6**_  
"Wombo"_

"Hey!" He greeted. I smiled, "Hello."

"I need to tell you something!" He sounded excited. "Um…alright?" Before he could answer, he grabbed my hand and jerked me to a swingset.

I put my hands on my hips. "A swingset. That's what you had to tell me. You found a swingset."

"No! Sit so I can tell you."

I sat down in one of the swings and grabbed the chains with my hands. "Mkay, what?" I asked, kicking my feet to swing, while he leaned against one of the poles. "You're turning sixteen in a few days."

I put my hand to my chest. "Really, I didn't know!" I answered sarcastically.

"Just let me finish…you're turning sixteen in a few days, and I am throwing you the best party ever."

"Goodie! Shall I call the clown?" I smiled, being all sarcastic again. He laughed, rolled his head back, then back up, walking behind me, and pushing me in the swing. "Haha, you're really not funny."

"I know!" I grinned, going higher and higher….

xxx

I just thought of something. What if all this is a dream I'm having. All of it. I feel like any moment I'm gonna wake up to the smell of mum's chicken casserole.

I'm sitting in the den, watching Spongebob with my 'little brother' who's laying on his stomach on the floor with his head in his hands, staring at the screen.

I'm wearing my hair in a high messy bun, a pink cami, and short black sweat-shorts. I have a beautiful golden anklet my mom gave me on my right ankle, which is tucked under the left one, propped up under me on the couch. I'm drawing. Things I can remember when I leave here. I'm drawing Marc laying on the floor of the den watching TV. I can hear the noise from the TV while I draw.

"I see the problem…you have it set to 'M' for Mini, when it should be set to 'W' for Wombo."  
"Patrick, I don't think 'Wombo' is a real word."  
"Of course it is! You, Wombo, me, Wombo, he, she, we…Wombo. Wombo-ing, Wombo, Wombo, Wombo-ing! Wombo-ers? WOMBOLOGY: The study of Wombo! It's second grade, Spongebob!"  
"Patrick, I'm sorry I doubted you!"  
"Well, then…Let her rip!"

I rolled my eyes. What a giant oaf. Wombo never has, and never will be, a real word. I feel the far opposite end of the couch go flat, causing uncomfort, because I'm not used to it. I look up - Mitchel.

"You're actually gonna watch this?" I snarl, smiling. He shakes his head, "Nah," It takes him a minute to look at me. I watch as his eyes trail down to my bare legs, then he looks back up at me. "Wanna go for a quick walk?" He asks.

I can promise you…his idea of a 'quick walk' is super Wombo….

**A/N- mucho love to my reviewers...it's you that keeps this story running - next chapter will be MUCH longer:D**

**Coming Up:  
**Mitchel/Andrea 1st kiss.  
Andrea 16th b-day party.  
Last night of summer...

**Make your predictions as to what _you_ think will happen on the last night of summer...be specific...I might just use your idea. ;)**  
_  
_


	7. Feel The Rain

**A/N-I****'ll say right now that, yes emma. Andie****'s dress will be aqua. (: Also kids, in this chapter, Mitchel/Andrea fans get more than they bargained for. Wink wink...i'll leave it at that.**

**Disclaimer**- I'm a thirteen year old girl. You actually think I own all of disney? Sheesh!

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
"Feel the rain" 

So there we were…walking, walking…walking. I had no clue where we were. I was depending on him to guide our way back home. Neither of us said a word the first five minutes, then we started talking about random things like…what flavor pizza we like, and…whether we like cheddar or custard better. I felt like a third grader. But this wasn't third grade. Both of us were insane, hormonal teenagers alone on a streetlight lit gravel road, the rocks crunching beneath our shoes.

I was shivering at the feel of the cold wind brushing against my bare shoulders. I was stupid to not bring a jacket while he did. I finally decided to speak again…only, this time it was a conversation real teenagers are supposed to talk about. "You know what I don't get about America?" I asked, trying my best to hide my accent, and talk like an american…but it's just so hard to say my 'R's right. He looked at me, and shoved his fingers in his jeans pockets. "What?"

I looked away from him for a moment, and shut my eyes…taking in the feel of being so far away from home, and not wanting to leave. "Why everyone tries so hard to be someone they're not."

He looked around then back at me. "Why don't you get that? It's just a popularity contest around here. That's all american teens really want. Popularity."

"Not where I come from," I rolled me eyes, then looked ahead of me as we walked. "Everyone back home is…obsessed with wanting to fit in with the queen, be royal, be rich, be a lady. That's what my dad wants me to be. Queen. And it sucks…cause I just want to be normal."

"Yeah, I guess I get what you're saying." He looked ahead of him, as well. I felt something wet hit the skin on the very top of my shoulder. I shook it off, then I felt one on the edge of my nose. I looked up. Dark gray clouds were circling above our heads, blending in with the black sky. I held out my left hand, and watched as a tiny wet rain droplet hit my palm. "Uh, Mitchel? I think the sky is crying."

"Huh?" He asked cluelessly, I rolled my eyes and dropped my hand down to my side. "It means it's raining, dickweed."

"Uh-oh." He said, just as the rain started pouring down on us, getting us both soaking wet. I had to yell over the sound of the rain splashing at our feet. "What do we do now?!"

He stalled for a moment, then grabbed my hand and jerked me away from where we were standing. We began running. "Mitchel, where are we going?!" I called, desperately trying to catch my breath. "You'll see!" He called.

We ran for about five minutes, getting drenched in cold earth water pouring out of smothering black clouds. I looked in the distance and saw an old cabin. I realized we were at…a campground?

"What are we doing here?!" I called above the thunder. He didn't answer, instead he and I ran upon one of the cabin's porches, and he opened the screen door and we both walked inside. It was a nice cabin. There were bunkbeds, hardwood floors, a dining kitchen, and a bathroom in the back. After he shook his hair out, making water pour all over me, I might add, he started ringing the bottom of his shirt out, causing water to pour to the ground. "This is where I went to camp." He answered me from before, taking off his jacket, then slinging it around my shoulders…he obviously noticed that I was shivering from the rain.

"We should stay here until the rain lets up." I suggested, he nodded in agreement, looking outside through the screen door. Still no change, just pouring down.

xxx

It's been three hours, and still no change in the weather. "We're gonna die," I mumbled. He was standing in the corner playing with a paddleball. "Lighten up!"

"How the hell do you expect me to lighten up in a situation like this?" I asked, laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He stopped and looked at me. "I meant the rain."

"Oh." I giggled. He began paddling again, and for about three minutes none of us spoke. I sat up suddenly. "We should play a game!" I suggested excitedly.

"Like what?" He stopped and came to sit next to me. "In jr. high, me and my boy- um, me and my _friend_, Joeseph played a game. It's like…telling the other person to do something. Like, 'kiss that pole', or 'bring me a soda'. Like that. It's a bit immature, but it makes time go by."

"Alright, uh…you…uh…" He stopped to think, looking around the room. Then he snapped his fingers. "See that pole over there? Give it a pole dance."

My jaw dropped. "Mitchel!" I yelled.

"Hey, it's your game." He said in defense, I groaned and got up. "Okay…" And I did it. Sorry, but I'd rather not go into detail.

xxx

It's been two hours, the weather's still the same, and we're still playing the same game. Only, now…it's a bit more high school, if you know what I mean. All I can say, is that my heart was beating so fast, I thought it was gonna jump out of my chest. "Okay." He stared at me, then swallowed deeply. "It's your turn." I gulped and looked around the room, we were running out of things to do. I had to call for drastic measures. I got up close to him, and whispered in his ear, "Kiss me like an american girl." He wasn't even very shocked. The next thing I knew, my back was pressed against the wall, and he pinned my wrists next to my head.

He kissed me very deeply. Insanely, you might say. But I thought it was sweet. Now see, this is the kind of kiss every girl dreams about getting. Nice and romantic. He pulled his lips away and I opened my eyes. "See?" I gulped. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" I smiled. He laughed and let me go.

"Okay," I began, walking around. "Your turn. And I'm not giving anything else a special dance."

"Well, what about me?" He walked closer to me, causing me to back up. I crossed my arms. "Especially not you." I smiled.

I heard a bird chirp outside, and both of us looked out the screen door to see plenty of sunshine. "Looks like the rain's done." I said, then turned back to look at him. He asked me, "Does that make a difference?" I hesitated a moment, looking outside, then back at him. I grabbed him by his shirt collar, and pulled him ontop of me on the floor. "Not a chance," I smiled looking up at him. He kissed me again, his fingers interwining with mine, then running underneath my shirt, lightly touching the tanned skin underneath, and then running through my hair.

Want to know what happened next? Look it up on google.

**A/N-Don't take what Andie just said literally. My friend was reading this chapter and when it was complete she actually told me to go look it up on google. Wow. Anyway, reviews would be nice. ;)**


	8. NotSoSweet Sixteen Pt 1

**A/N- Haylo :D Me again. Terribly sorry it took me so long to update. I've been SO busy with finals. I've also been working on the sequal to this. Which you will learn more about on the last chapter. Also, the program I'm using is doing maintenance on it's spellcheck, so I wasn't able to use it, also...it wouldn't let me use the single quotation, so I had to use the straight one. Which sucks. Oh well, at least it still has slanting double quotations! Also, this chapter has two parts. This is Part One, chapter 9 will be Part Two. So, here it is...the chapter everyone's been waiting for...Where two new stars are introduced, and Andie has her SWEET SIXTEEN PARTY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Hannah Montana, and neither do you.**

**

* * *

**_"Not-So-Sweet Sixteen Pt. 1"_

Sleep. Cozy sleep. Snug in my bed holding the pillows until suddenly...I feel someone jump on the bed and lay next to me. I crack my eyes a little. It's Mitchel.

"Whaaat?" I moan into the pillow. "Happy birthday, Andie!" He yells WAY too loud, and I hear him blow a noise-maker. I wanted to go back to sleep. "Yeah, yeah. Sweet sixteen. Whatever." I said muffled.

"C'mon, get up! We have to celebrate!" He yelled…again.

"Sleep now. Celebrate later." I replied. Through the crack of my eye, I saw him roll his eyes, then smirk. What is he up to?

Then he starts tickling me. I squirmed beneath him, feeling his fingers run over my body, tickling. "Stop, stop, alright, i'll get up, STOOOOP!" I wailed. He stopped, frailing ontop of me. "Happy birthday." He grinned.

I smiled. "Thank you. Now, get off of me." I pushed my hands against his chest and pushed him off of me. He landed with a loud THUD on the floor. "Ow, my keys…" (A/N-got that from boy meets world, lmfao)

I giggled then shot up quickly. I burst out laughing. "Are you alright?" I asked trying to hide my laughter. He ran his fingers through his hair, then narrowed his eyes at me. "Fine. Thanks." He replied sarcastically. I reached my hand out and helped him back onto my bed. He put his left arm around my shoulder, and balled his hand into a fist while it dangled just above my breast. "Alright. So," He began. "What would you like for your birthday?"

"A kiss would be nice." I laughed. He leaned his head down and pecked me on the lips. "What else?" He asked. "How about a car?"

"Eh, I don't think so." He retorded.

"WHY NOT?!" I yelled loudly, making him jump a bit. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Because...well, we don't really have that kind of money."

"You have a car." I said with a straight face. He scratched his chin, then grinned. "I live here."

I rolled my eyes, then stuck my bottom lip out. "Please?" I asked, trying my best to twinkle my eye. He rolled his eyes and gave in. "Alright. I'll dip into my saving's account. But only because you're my girlfriend and I like you so much."

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought." He reached behind him and pulled out a camera. "Okay, you're first picture of the age sixteen. Smile!" He held us so close that my cheek touched his. I smiled so wide that all my teeth showed. "CHEESE!" I laughed. A bright flash echoed in my eyes over and over again while we waited for the picture to print. He took it out and waved it in the air, then we patiently watched as the picture focused in. My head was bent back slightly, and you could hardly see my eyes because of how wide my smile was, and you could see Mitchel's arm stretched out infront of us to hold the camera, and the other was still placed over my shoulder. He wasn't smiling. Instead, his lips were scrunched up in a kissing position, but made to make him look Gangster.

I laughed. "Wow. That's all I have to say."

xXx

I over looked myself in the mirror. My hair was waving down, and I had an aqua colored dress that was sparkly, and it came up to the middle of my thighs. Yes, it's short. I had white stilleto heels, that sent straps every which way up to my knees. I had a diamond ring on my finger, No, it's not real. And a locket my grandmother gave me just before she died around my neck. I had gold bangles on my wrists, about four of them, each a different style, and my fingers and toes were painted aqua. I finished swiping my black mascara over my long, curly eyelashes, and then swiped my dark dark black eyeliner across the bottom of my eyelid, and at the very bottom of my eye.

I smoothed out my dress, which had no straps, and smiled at myself. My pearly whites were...well, white. And I had a small splash of pink rose lipgloss on. My cheeks were rosy from when I slapped myself to make it look like I had blush on.

I looked at the electric clock on my nightstand: 10:04 pm. I was late for my own party. I grabbed my white change purse, and walked out the door. I clicked my way downstairs. Everyone was outside in the backyard where the party was. I opened the double doors of the sunroom and entered the backyard.

"Wow." I looked around. Colorful streamers, and colorful flurescent lights mixed with the dark sky. It was a hot July 2nd, and all my friends were there. Mr. Musso was cooking burgers on the grill, and Mrs. Musso was turning on some music. Believe it or not, they're actually really hip and cool.

I saw Mitchel sitting by the pool, talking to a couple of girls, floating in the water. One girl, dressed in all pink, was laying in a float, with her chihuahua dressed in a fluffy pink doggie outfit, laying on her stomach. She was drinking from a tiki mug, and had black sunglasses on with hot pink rims. It was dark outside...why does she need glasses? I walked up to Mitchel. He turned around and saw me.

"Hey, Andie!" He hugged me, then I sat down. He pointed to each girl. "That's Caelie and Britanica." Britanica, apparently, was the one I was telling you about. Caelie looked like a sweet girl, unlike Britanica, who looked like a rotweiler ready to attack a peice of meat. Caelie wasn't on a float. She was in the water, wearing an aqua string bikini with purple hawaiian flowers. Her very blonde hair was in two high pigtails on either side of her head. She had her arms crossed on the concrete, and the rest of her body was floating in the water.

She smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you, Andie. Mitchel's been telling us loads of stories about you. I'm Caelie Ann Balko, and this is my cousin, Britanica Lynn Howard." Britanica stopped drinking her tiki juice, and raised her sunglasses slowly, then smiled devlishly. "Finally, you decide to show up. Cute dress. I think I saw that very same one at Walmart for Twenty-Ninetyfive." She said. I wrinkled my nose. "What a coinkidink. I think I saw your nose there too!" I faked a smile. Mitchel stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, now that we're all friends, Andie, do you wanna dance?"

"Of course." We walked to the dancefloor just as a slow song came on. "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson. I always dreamed this to be my wedding song. There we were dancing...just...dancing. Swaying to the music. Corny, right?

xXx

"Brit, you were really mean to that girl." I said, pulling myself out of the water. "Shut up, Caelie!" She snarled while drying off her long brown hair.

I rolled my eyes then slid my wrinkled miniskirt back over my bikini bottoms. I decided not to put my top back on. I pulled my long blonde hair out of it's pigtails and straightened it out. I stood next to Britanica, who was picking up Ivanna, her puppy. "You and I both know that ever since Mitch and I broke up, he's been finding a way to make me jealous so I'll come crawling back to him. Well, he finally found a way. And...it's working. You heard what she said about my nose!" She gasped and placed a hand over her nose. "You don't think it's obvious, do you?"

I lied, "No, it's not. You have the best nosejob out there, hun."

We both started walking, and my hands started to feel strangely cold. Then my tooth started aching. Geez. I'm seventeen, and I'm falling apart.

"Look, Brit. Maybe we should just leave."

"No, Chuchi! We have to stay! I gotta get that chick away from my man!" She said. I hated when she called me Chuchi. She's obsessed with The Cheetah Girls, and thinks I like that nickname. She forces me to call her Chachi. "Chachi, she's a nice girl. Leave her alone."

I really like that girl. But Britanica gets WAY too jealous over very little things.

"Come on. Don't worry. I have a way." And with that, she scooted her little princess ass toward Mitchel. "Mitchy, could you show me where the towels are?"

He pointed to a garage. "Right there."

Britanica narrowed her eyes, then grinned. "Right where?" He sighed, then turned to Andie. "I'll be right back, I promise." He kissed her cheek, then I watched as they walked toward the garage, and walked inside.

xXx

"They're over here." I said, pulling her down a yellow beach towel. "Thanks, Mitchy." She squeaked. "Britanica, I have a name. It's Mitchel. Not Mitchy."

She frowned. "But...I always call you Mitchy."

"Yeah, when we were a couple. I have a girlfriend now. Besides...you broke up with ME, remember?"

She started walking closer to me, there was only so far I could go. I was only too feet away from the back wall. "Yeah. And you were _devestated_. You should want me. You should need me. We can just...pick up where we left off." She said seductively, walking toward me until my back was touching the back of the garage. She crashed her lips onto mine. Just as the door swung open. We broke apart to look. It was Andie and Caelie. Andie had her arms crossed, then she rolled her eyes and walked away. "ANDIE!" I called, but she ignored me. I looked at Britanica, who was grinning devlishly.

"Thanks alot." I rolled my eyes and ran after Andie. "Anytime!" I heard Britanica yell proudly.

_I can't believe this is happening._

**A/N- That's that for that chapter. Hmm...(Cue Suspenseful Male Announcer's Voice) Will Andie ever find out that Mitchel's innocent? Will Britanica win Mitchel? Will dolphins and penguins ever cross-breed? Two of these three questions will be answered in Chapter 9. Continuance of "Not-So-Sweet Sixteen"**


	9. NotSoSweet Sixteen Pt 2

**A/N- DUH-DUH-DUH-DAH!!! Part two, kids. ...still no fix on the spellcheck. Stupid Zoho Writer. :P In case any of you care, my mom got married Saturday. YEEHAW. it was a great wedding, and all the groomsmen and my new step-dad wore black cowboy hats. YAY. I was a bridesmaid. And I looked pretty dang hot. Problem: I have a brother now. Who is WAY too overprotective. He's 23 and he has two kids. Ellie Nicole and Cheyanne Faye. Anyway, enough with the OOC. Let's move on, folks. Nothin' to see here. DISPERSE!**

**Disclaimer-** This little piggy went to the market. This little piggy stayed home. This little piggy went WEE WEE WEE all the way home. HOWEVER, the fourth piggy doesn't own Hannah Montana. Therefore, we have something in common. :D

* * *

_"Not-So-Sweet Sixteen Pt. 2"_

I walked down the pavement, stumbling, from the three beers I'd drank. My eyes were getting foggy again. Dammit, who brought beer? My hair was messy, and my cheeks stained with black tears. Augh. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed my best friend's number. Three rings and an answering machine.

"Haylo, everyone. Jillian Ainsley Morgan here. Alright. Apparently, what I'm doing right now is obviously more important than your call. If you've got something to sell, you're wasting your time. I'm not buying. If it's anybody else, just hang up. I couldn't care less what you want. If this is Peyton, my boyfriend, or Andrea, my best friend, leave your message. I love you both!" Beep.

"Dammit, Jill." I cried, I stopped and ran my fingers through my messy hair. "Where the fuck are you?!" I yelled. She knew that when I said really bad words, something was up. "Of all the times to be having sex with Peyton you pick now? Augh. Listen, I really need you right now. Things are totally off. I hate America. I wanna come home. Call me back the moment you get this. I miss you, Jillie. Chou." I closed my flip phone and sat down on the curb. At first I had my legs pulled up to my chest, then I let them down, where the heels of my shoes were touching the road. It was a silent night in Suburbia tonight. Then again, it usually is. I heard footsteps behind me, I shut my eyes. "Please, don't be Mitchel."

"Listen, I'm sorry about all this." The voice said. Wait a sec, that's not Mitchel! I stood up and turned around. It was that Caelie girl.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

She sniffled. "Yeah, it is. My cousin is a major bitch, and I really shouldn't give into her like that. I'm just...a stupid push-over. That's all I'll ever be." She's been crying, i'd noticed.

"That's not true, Caelie. You're a sweet girl, you're pretty, and you have a great personality. Anyone who would misjudge you like that...is only jealous. Just ignore them." I reassured her. She smiled at me. "Thanks, Andrea."

"Call me Andie. All my friends do." I smiled. We hugged each other.

_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul._

Sang a cellphone. It sure as heck wasn't mine. I hate Jesse McCartney. I saw Caelie pull a red Samsung flip phone out of her back pocket, check the caller ID, roll her eyes, then open it, and press it against her ear. "Hi, Chachi." She stuck her index finger up and winked at me, then removed her phone and put it on speaker. Both of us sat down on the curb and listened to Britanica's annoying voice.

"Where the hell are you? I can't find you anywhere!" Said the cellphone. Caelie and I rolled our eyes in unison. She replied with, "I'm with...this cute guy I met here named...umm..." I saw her look around. She spotted a Volks Wagon and looked back at me. "...Volks..." she looked around again and spotted a Mustang. "...Mustang. His name is Volks Mustang." She bit her bottom lip in fear and squinted one eye. "Oh, cool. Listen. Mitchy just ran to find that girl. Don't let her anywhere near my Mitchykins, okay? Besides, she's not even famous. Well, I mean...look at her! She's _disgusting_! I can't believe he fell for her! Oh, well. I'm still better than her. By the way, Courtney says hi. And Ivanna's bark means she wishes you could dance with her. But whatev. If you see that English freak...grab her...come find me, and we'll...give her a nice American welcoming. If you know what I'm talking about." I heard her giggle.

Caelie grinned. "Oh, alright. Hey, gotta go. Loosing..." She mad a "KKKCCCHHH" sound as if the phone was going dead. "...Service--KKKCCCHHH" And with that, she slammed her flip phone shut.

"Oh my gosh, what a loser." I laughed. Caelie is so nice. I stood up, then helped her up. "By the way," She began. "Mitchel didn't kiss Brit. It was all _her_ doing. No offense, but you look awful. Hey!" She smiled. "My house is just right up the street? Come on, we'll get you in something better than that!" She grabbed my hands. "Caelie, I can't leave my own party!"

"Don't worry, we're coming right back! Let's show these dorks who's boss. Let's go!" She said. Before I knew it, we were in her bedroom. It's amazing. It looks just like mine back home! A twin bed pressed against the wall with a purple comforter with a shirtless Jesse McCartney, and a large see-through hot pink canopy above it. A flat screen television set, installed in the wall, with a built in dvd and vhs player, on the wall next to the bed there was a HUGE set of dvd's and vhs's. Then a HUGE sterio system in the corner, and a double window overlooking the Suburb's local pond. with white curtains blowing in the night breeze. You couldn't see the walls, because of all the posters of Jesse McCartney hanging on them. On the left, there was a computer with a Jesse McCartney picture slide-show as the screen saver.

"Cute room." I complimented. "But why is everything Jesse McCartney?" She shut the door, revealing a large full-body poster of him hanging on the back of the door. "Don't tell anyone, but...I have a secret obsession with him. My screen name on AOL is MrsMcCartney28"

"I wouldn't have guessed." I laughed in sarcasm. She walked into her walk-in closet, and pulled out jeans and a tshirt that said, "LEXUS" on the back in bold white letters and the number "52" larger.

"Here," she tossed them to me, then pulled some ugg boots out of her closet. "These, too."

She walked to the manequin near the wall and pulled a large hair clip. "Put your hair up. It's a mess, dollface."

I got dressed as fast as I could. But...we decided to do something different. After I finished tucking my jeans into the ugg boots, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the back bathroom. She tore the clip from my hair and shoved my head in the sink. "Don't mean to be violent, dollface. Let's just hurry this up!"

I watched her pull brown hair dye from the closet and my eyes widened. She wants me to be a brunette? She squeezed some brown goop into her palm, and my nose wrinkled. The smell was so foul. She pressed the goop ontop of my head and lathered my hair up. I watched as the brown hair dye turned to green, then to a shade of gold, and then to a nice light colored brown. The dye had sunk into my head and covered each spot. She wiped her hands and turned on the faucet.

The cold water felt relieving to my warm head, as it dampened every dry area. Finally, she reached in a drawer, and pulled out a hair dryer. Twenty minutes later, my hair was dry...and brown.

She spun me around to look in the mirror. I grinned widely. "Oh my gosh, Caelie. How did you learn how to dye hair so good?!"

She gave herself a pat on the back. "Not to brag, but...I used to be black haired. Until mom introduced me to a little thing I like to call...Sunsilk!"

"Okay. Now, put your beautiful, straight brown hair up, while I go find you a mask," She said, opening the door. "What do I need a mask for?"

"So you can be french, duh." She said that as if I should know what she was talking about. I narrowed my eyes. She rolled hers and added, "We're gonna see if Mitchel really is a lowdown cheater. By doing this, we're gonna make you pretend to be someone you're not, and flirt with him."

I smiled widely. This girl has brains. She left, and came back with a teal mask. Kinda like the one that Hilary Duff wore in "A Cinderella Story".

"Here, put this on." She told me. I obeyed, then looked in the mirror. Wow. I didn't even look like myself anymore.

"Alright, dollface. Your name is Francheska Esmerelda Dewitt-Bukater. You're an exchange student from Paris, and you know a little english, but not much. Anything you don't want to answer to, say, Pardonnez-Moi?" She explained.

"Pardonnez-Moi?" I practiced. Wow. I actually sounded french. My accent dissapeared and everything! Whoa!

"Great, let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

* * *

"Look, there he is!" Caelie said, both of us were sitting at the bar, drinking some beer out of a tiki mug. I cleared my throat and sat the cup down. I stood up and walked over to him. He was sitting in a lawnchair, watching everything. I stuck my hand out in his face to shake. "Bonjour. My...how you say, name? is...Francheska Esmerelda Dewitt-Bukater." I greeted in my best french voice.

"Hello. I'm Mitchel. Umm...do I know you?" He bought it! "Oh, non. I am an ami of...Caelie Balko." Ami means friend, in case you didn't know.

"Oh, you not from the States?" He asked. Truthfully, no. "Non. I am from...Paris, France." I was getting good at this.

"Would you like to...how you say...dance?" I asked.

"Sure," He stood up, took my hand and we walked to the dance floor. "You ain't woman enough to take my man" by Loretta Lynn was playing. Hmph. Ironic, much?

So we danced for about five minutes then a slow song came on. "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. I looked around and we danced oldfashioned like. A few seconds passed, then he said, "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded, "Oui, Monsieur."

"Why do you have a mask on? This isn't a masquerade."

I blushed slightly and looked at my feet. "Oh, non. See, in Paris, it is...umm...traditional...to wear le mask to parties. We invented the masquerade ball, non?"

"I guess that makes since." He agreed, smiling slightly. Something was on his mind...me, perhaps? Well, the other me. The _Andie_ me.

"Oui. Monsieur, would you escort a gal to le restroom? I haven't the slightest clue where it is being."

I saw him laugh a bit. Laughing at my english...that's good. "Of course, mademoiselle" I looped my hand in his arm, and we walked past Caelie. I winked at her, and she winked back. I heard her turn to the bartender. "Mr. Musso, hit me with another tequila. I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night."

**A/N-There, that's a great place to cut off. Okay, I don't own Jesse McCartney either. Although, I wish I did. Oh, the things I'd do. Yes. Eh hem. Umm...moving on...this chapter contains 9 parts, as it turns out. There will be another part, then another chapter, and the FINAL chapter. Then, I'll have an excerpt to the un-named sequel in which I am currently working on. More on that later. Also, I got this idea from Emma, who told me about her masquerade. Not sure if I spelled that right, ah well. Anywho...over and out. By the way, congratulations to those of you who's last day of school was today, like me. YAY MOI! (clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap)**


	10. NotSoSweet Sixteen Pt 3

**A/N-Okay, back again. Now, i'm using a new program called "Open Office". Too bad this one doesn't have the slanting single, but it has the slanting double. YAY! Haha, if you guys have any spare time, you should check out Talitha's story about Jason Dolley. It rocks. I'm way hooked. Anyway, onto the story. And yes, emma. I do love my step-dad. He's so nice. And he knows a lotta hot guys my age. ;) Moving on...**

**Disclaimer-****As previously stated MANY, many times...I don't own Mitchel! Got it? Gracias, muchacho.**

* * *

"Not-So-Sweet Sixteen pt. 3"

We held hands all the way up the stairs. He took me into his bedroom and through the large walk-in closet. He opened a door on the left. "Here's the bathroom. When you're finished, just come downstairs, alright?" He told me.

"Oh, non. Monsieur, I believe I'll get lost walking around all by myself. Please, won't you wait for me in your...uhh...room?"

He sighed. "Sure,"

I giggled. "Merci!"

I walked in the bathroom and stripped of my clothes. I dug through the drawers in there, and pulled out a light pink string bikini, and slipped it on. I pulled my brown hair into a short ponytail, and put a jean miniskirt over my bikini bottoms. **(A/N- SPONGEBOB! Hehe. Yay!)** I slid my feet into four inch pink stilettos, and made sure my mask was still on. I flushed the toilet casually and opened the door. His back was turned to me, and I placed one hand on the wall, and one on my hip. I cleared my throat, and he spun around. I saw him gulp. I started walked toward him slowly. "Just thought that if I were going swimming, I should have le appropriate attire, non?"

He gulped again, walking backwards. "I-I-I-I-I suppose."

I smiled, then stopped walking. I looped my thumbs in my skirt, and pulled it off my waist. It dropped to my ankles, and I kicked it off. So now, I was only in a bathing suit. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail, and began walking again. "I see that you are blushing. Well..." I stopped when his back hit the wall. I reached for his hands and pinned them next to his head. "...your time is up, my love." I whispered once our faces were only two inches apart. I pressed my lips against his, and he pulled away. "Wait a second. I know those lips." He said suspiciously. He leaned in closer and narrowed his eyes. I rolled my hand out in circles, waiting for him to say. He snapped his fingers. "Got it! You're Ella, aren't you?"

I scoffed, and slapped him upside the head. "OW! Gosh, Andie, I was joking!" He said, dogging the hits, but failing. I hit him again repeatedly. "GOOD! You better be, you big jerk! How could you do this to me, you asshole!" I hit him on his shoulder. "You're such a jerk. Gosh, you big idiot! I hate you!"

He grabbed my hands to stop me from hitting him. I grinned. "How long did you know?" I asked.

"About the time you said, Bonjour, my name is Francheska Esmerelda Dewitt-Bukater." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Figures. How did you know?"

"A: That was the fakest fake french accent I've ever heard. B: Francheska is Caelie's cousin's name. C: Esmerelda is Caelie's aunt's name. And D: Caelie's favorite movie is Titanic. Titanic stars a young girl named Rose Dewitt-Bukater."

Hmph. He's so right. "Okay, I get the point." I said, slowly regaining my fresh english accent. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Umm...what's with the brown hair?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

I rolled my eyes. "Two words: Caelie Balko and Sunsilk."

"That's four words, babe." He corrected.

"Whatever. So now, I wanna show Britanica how we do it in England. Let's go."

I drug him back outside. Hand in hand, we walked out of the house, past Caelie, and where Britanica was standing flirting with that Shawn creep.

"Yo!" I called out. She spun around, looked me up and down. "Well, well, well! Look at you! All brunette and shit. You actually look normal. Isn't that sweet. Trying to change for some guy. How cute." She wrinkled her nose.

I scoffed. "Ha. Okay." I took my earings out and put them in Mitchel's hand. "Let me show you how a real girl would handle this fucking shit." With that, I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her backwards and watched her fall into the water. She stayed there underwater for a while. Until...she didn't come up.

"What the hell?" Someone behind me asked. All of us looked into the water. She was down at the very bottom, not moving. "Holy shit, she's drowning!"

A couple guys, including Mitchel, discarded their shirts and jumped in after her. Caelie ran up to stand next to me. "OH MY GOSH!" She wailed, pressing her hands against her face, in utter shock. The crowd watched at Shawn, Mitchel, Rickey, and David pulled her body from the bottom of the pool. Everything went silent when we noticed she wasn't breathing. "Holy fuck, dude. Call the fucking hospital!" Rickey wailed. He always had a...colorful...language. Me? I stood there praying to God I didn't just kill a teenage girl.

* * *

There we all were, in bathing suits, at the Malibu Memorial Hospital, outside the Emergency room door. Rickey and Shawn were pacing around. Caelie and I sat on a chair, clinking our fingers together, and everyone else was waiting patiently for the results.

David walked in the door. "I just got off the phone with Brit's parents. They're about two minutes away."

"Gosh, I can't believe this." A girl, Jenny said. "It's just...so wrong."

"I agree." Her friend Melody exclaimed. Before we knew it, the doors swung open and Britanica's parents came charging in, and up to Mr. and Mrs. Musso. Her mother was an aging woman, with stuffy short blonde hair. She was wearing a thick wool coat, with a black purse strung on her shoulder. She didn't wear jeans, she wore sweats and ortho pedics.

Britanica's dad was an aging man, with dark gray hair and fluorescent green eyes. He wore a mechanic's suit and black boots. Mrs. Musso smiled at Britanica's mother. "Peggy, darling. How are you?"

"Not well." Britanica's mother said. "How is she?"

Mrs. Musso shook her head. "No word yet."

Peggy sighed. "Russel, go ask the doctors what happened!" She told her husband.

"No need, Russel," Mrs. Musso smiled sweetly. "We already know. Britanica accidently fell into the pool. She didn't come up."

"Your boy jumped after her, is that so?"

"Yes. He and three other boys. They recovered her, but she wasn't breathing. Shawn Dillardson called an ambulance and they brought her here. She's currently in the emergency room."

Directly after Mrs. Musso stated that, an emergency room doctor came out of the double doors, a sympathetic look was plastered on his face. Uh-oh. That can't be good.

"We're sorry. She...the water was too deep. It cut into her ears and she didn't survive the surgery."

All of us started crying. Especially Britanica's mother. She dropped to the floor wailing. I got up and ran outside. I was half way away from the hospital when I heard someone behind me. It was Mitchel. "Hey! Andie, wait!"

He spun me around, and held my shoulders. "That wasn't your fault. She was asking for it."

"Mitchel, I killed her! What I did wasn't an accident! It was MURDER!" The words screamed in my head like sirens.

"It's alright. There's nothing we can do about it now. It was an accident, Andie. An accident!"

He lead me back inside.

"Thank you, doctor." Britanica's father shook Dr. Eldman's hand, and grabbed hold of his wife, who was wailing at the top of her lungs. At that moment, everything changed. Happy birthday, Andie.

**A/N- FINALLY. The last of the "Sweet Sixteen" series. I know, terribly sad, right? I cried myself. And I'm writing it. Whoa, dude. Haha. So, thanks for the reviews. Mucho Appreciation. :D**

**I loveth thee,**

**calliekins(:**


	11. La Crema De Lume

**A/N-lalala. Wow. Might as well write this before my friend comes over, nothing to say except enjoy. Much love!**   
**Disclaimer-**** i don****'****t own mitchel. Plain and simple. HAHA. That rhymed. **

* * *

"_La Crema De Lume"_   
_Amazing Grace. How sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now I__'__m found. Was blind, but now I see. _   
A blonde woman dressed in black pants and a gray dress-shirt was singing "Amazing Grace". Peggy, Britanica's mother, was crying like a baby. Russel, Britanica's father, was comforting his wife, and tried not to let anyone see him cry.   
Me, on the other hand. Well, I was sitting with the Musso's. Being their, well, "daughter" you could say. The blonde lady was finished, and a short, blonde girl took the stand in front of the casket. She looked to be about 14, but spoke as if she were 20.   
"My sister. Britanica. She was no princess, I'll tell you that. She wasn't perfect, like she acted. She was just...different. Special. A one in a million kind of girl. When I heard that she drowned, my heart went into shock..." Her voice trailed off. I had no idea Britanica had a sister. Even though I was sitting three pews away from the stand, I could still see her sister's bright, shiny, blue eyes turn watery, and red around the rims. I gulped deeply, then listened to the young girl continue her speech. "...I cried. For the past two nights, since the accident, I've done nothing but cry. Brit never took me anywhere. She never shared secrets with me. She had a lot of friends, but she wasn't exactly "close" to them. Heck, her best friend was our cousin, Caelie."   
Everyone laughed and looked at Caelie, who wore a black veil around her pale face. I sighed, and smiled slightly. I glanced at the casket. All I could see was Britanica's big head sticking out. Those eyes. They were closed. Like, most dead people's are. I looked back at Britanica's sister, whom I learned's name is Kartika Ann Howard. Damn. Peggy and Russel named their kids...special...names.   
"Nonetheless, my sister was a greatful person. Head of the cheerleading squad. Junior prom queen. She was also nominated for senior prom queen, I heard. What pains me the most, our baby sister, Verdana Marie Howard, will never know her oldest sister."   
My eyes darted to Peggy, who was rocking a baby wearing a black dress, and a black bow around her bald head.   
"My point is that life has many twists and turns. But hey, you can't dry off with a wet towel. Life must go on. Despite the pain, torture, and tears. So here's to Britanica Lynn Howard. May her soul rest in peace for eternity."   
Kartika left the stage, and the preacher walked onto it. "Everyone," He began. Our attention turned to him. "Please, would you mind terribly taking yourself to the casket for the final viewing? Thank you." He walked off the stage, the blonde woman stood up and began singing, "I want to stroll over heaven".   
Mitchel stood up and took my hand, he and I walked to the casket and looked down at Britanica. Her long, brown hair was flowing against her shoulders. She was in her cheer leading outfit. A tanktop with two thick straps, both white. The shirt was blue, and there was a large letter "B" on the front, outlined in navy blue, but white filled. The skirt was pleated. It was blue, and the pleats were white. She had very little makeup on, just eyeshadow, and blush. I swear, it just looked awful. And I was the cause of it. "Why didn't you tell me she couldn't swim?!" I whispered.   
"I thought you knew."   
"I saw her swimming in the water."   
"She wasn't swimming. She was on a float." He stated. He was right. UGH! How could I be so stupid?! Both of us walked outside to greet the family. Mitchel shook Russel's hand, then turned and hugged Kartika, who was holding a stroller with baby Verdana. "How are you, Kartika?"   
She wiped her eyes dry. "Not well, Mitchy. But...things'll blow over."   
"Yeah," He agreed, then put his arm around me. "Kartika, this is my girlfriend, Andrea."   
I smiled, she smiled. "Hello, Andrea. I'm Kartika Ann. This is Verdana. As you can tell, our parents are computer addicts. My sisters and I were named after fonts. Britanica Sans Serif, Kartika, and of course...Verdana." She gestured the baby, who cooed, with a black pacifier in her mouth.   
"Aw. She's adorable." I complimented. She nodded, then turned to Mitchel. "Mitchy, are you coming to the house after this?"   
He shook his head. "Uh, nah."   
"WHY NOT?! Come on. It won't be fun without you." She winked at him. I looked at the ground.   
"Uhh, I might stop by later." He said. She smiled widely. "Great. I can't wait!" She looked at the baby. "Come on, Verdi. Nice meeting you, Andrea."   
"You too!" I called after she walked away. I turned to Mitchel. "She was hitting on you."   
"What? She was not!"   
"YES SHE WAS. Did you not see her wink?" I called, pulling out of his evil clutches. Okay, maybe not evil, but...ah, whatever, I don't care anymore. I rolled my eyes and sneaked away once Mitchel was chatting with Britanica's family.   
I was wearing my black funeral dress. It was a black halter, with diagonal, thin white pinstripes. I had four inch black stilettos on. My hair was up in a sloppy bun. Yes, it's still brown.   
I was halfway home when all of a sudden, my cellphone went off.   
_I shouldn__'__t love you, but I want to. I just can__'__t turn away, I shouldn__'__t see you, but I can__'__t move. I can__'__t look away. And I don__'__t know how to be fine when I__'__m not. Cause I don__'__t know how to make a feeling stop. Just So You Know..._   
Hey, what can I say? Caelie got me into him. Ooh! Speaking of Caelie. "Hello?"   
"Andie, where are you? I don't see you anywhere."   
**Caelie's Whereabouts...**   
I walked around in my long black dress, blowing the hair out of my face, passing crying people, chatting on my cellphone.   
"Well, I don't care if you left. Why didn't you tell me you were going?"   
Pause.   
"I see. Well, meet me at my house in ten. I have something to show you pronto. Love ya, chou." Great. Now, all I need is an excuse to leave. "Aunt Peggy, May I go home now, please? I'm sorry, but I don't feel well."   
"Of course, darling. Be careful." She said, excusing me to slide out of my heels, lift up my dress, and run barefoot all the way home.   
**Andie's whereabouts...**   
Caelie's mother let me in. I was pacing around her room, trying to ignore all the annoying Jesse McCartney posters. Damn, he's so hot. I wonder how big his...EW! Nevermind...What am I thinking? Ugh.   
Caelie burst through her door breathing heavily, then slammed it shut and bent down to catch her breath. "I'll be...fine."   
I couldn't help but laugh a bit. She pulled out her rolling computer chair, and pulled another one next to it for me. She wiggled her mouse a bit, making the Jesse McCartney pictures slideshow go away, only to reveal a Jesse McCartney desktop wallpaper. I rolled my eyes. "I saw that!" She said coldly. I smirked as she maximized what was up. AOL instant messager. Or, AIM, as most call it.   
Once she clicked "I'm Back" on her i/m away message box, a thousand instant messages poured in. Damn, she's popular. She exited all of them. "This is what I wanted to show you." She said, minimizing AIM, and clicking on Mozilla Firefox.   
Almost instantly, the homepage, "Myspace" was up. She ignored it, and typed in Google dot com. In the search box, she inserted "Britanica Howard Murder Case" and hit "Search"   
"9865874569 results found"   
The first one read, "17 year old girl drowned in pool"   
She clicked that one, and a page came up. On the left, was writing, and on the top, just above all the writing was Britanica's cheer leading picture.   
We leaned in, and I read out loud. "Britanica Howard, a young girl from Batenbin High School drowned in a pool just last week in Malibu, California. Malibu investigators have reason to believe this was indeed not an accident, and that she was murdered by one of the residents of the party. A party erupted on the evening of June 2nd. Howard was only hanging out and partying with friends when someone mysteriously pushed her into the pool, unknowing she couldn't swim. Boyfriend, Shawn Dillardson, heartbroken, called the ambulance, who arrived 15 minutes after the accident. Still no sign of who the murderer is, but Malibu Police officer, Officer Knebbs, warns each person attending the party, you will be interrogated."   
I gasped. "Is this true? I'm gonna be interrogated?"   
"Yeah," She said. "With a lie detector test. So if they ask you did you push her, you could go to jail, Andie. You have to leave America."   
"But...I don't wanna leave!"   
"I know you don't, but you might have no choice. I'm not loosing my best friend to prison."   
When she said that, I couldn't help but smile. I guess since Britanica's gone, I really am her best friend now. "Will-Will you help me?"   
"Of course I will. Let's just get out of these clothes first." She giggled. I could tell, she had plan.   
-----   
Caelie and I were walking down the city streets, and stopped in front of a movie theater. "OOH! Spider-Man 3 is out!" She squealed, clapping her hands rapidly.   
"What's Spider-Man 3?" I asked. Her jaw dropped and she looked at me as if I were crazy. "Hello?! Earth to Andrea! He's only the most adorable man in the world!"   
I narrowed my eyes at her. "But, he's a spider."   
She rolled her eyes and sighed. "No. I'm talking about Tobey Maguire. Totally hot!"   
"Who?" I asked. Seriously, who is this guy?   
She put her arm around me and pointed to a sign for Spider-Man 3. On one side, Peter Parker, on the other, Spider-Man. "Umm...the one on the left, right?"   
"Yes." She replied. I looked at him. "Hmph. Cute. I guess."   
"You guess? Ugh. Golly gosh! You really need to sort out your priorities in life." She said as we began walking again. I rolled my eyes. "Caels. The only priority I have right now is getting tickets so I can go home! The last night of summer is coming up anyway!"   
"Wait. You still want to leave? Officer Knebbs already interrogated you. Thanks to me for hotwiring his lie detector test and letting you tell lies all you want to and it not beep. Oh. Speak of the devil. Afternoon, Officer Knebbs!"   
"Good Afternoon, ladies. Caelie. How is your aunt doing?" Officer Knebbs was a tall tanned man with a mustache. He was extremely dressed the part. His nametag clearly read, "Officer Curtis T. Knebbs".   
"Not well, Officer Knebbs. But, it's been three weeks since the burial. I think she's feeling better now." Caelie answered with a smile from ear to ear.   
"Yes, we all can never forget the ones we love dearly. It is an understatement in my book." When he said that, I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Please, do send my condolenses."   
"How about you, Officer? Any luck finding the culprit?" Caelie asked.   
"Not any as of now. We've asked damn near every child at that party if they pushed her in the pool, they all said no, and the lie detector never beeped. Ah, well. We're still on the look out. If you hear anything, let us know."   
"Yes sir." I said, smiling.   
"Thank you. Be careful getting home, Caelie. And tell your mother thank you for making me that delicious home made apple cream pie. It was absolutely to die for. Ms. Hucklebee." He nodded at me, then walked away.   
"Phew," I breathed out. "Not like I'm gonna miss him in Wales."   
"Well, I better get home and get ready for Kartika's party." She said, walking in front of me.   
"Wait! I thought that was the day of the burial!" I said. She nodded. "It was. Well, the funeral party was. This is her birthday party. She's turning fifteen."   
"Wait, fifteen? As in one year younger than Mitchel?" I asked, folding my arms.   
"Yeah, why?" She glanced at her watch. "Ooh, I gotta watch. You, me, movies, Spider-Man 3 tomorrow night. The night before you leave. Meet me here at ten. Love ya, chou." She put on her sunglasses and skidaddled out.   
"I gotta get into that party."   
**A/N- Sorry this was so short. Reviews/Flames, whatever. They're all welcome!**   
_-Cathryn Renee Carson_


	12. Everywhere To Me

**A/N-hey people :) Callie here. Okay, before you start screaming your asses off at me, I****'m really really, truly sorry I haven****'t updated in...er, three months. I have three logical, true reasons for it. Here we go:**

**1) Writer****'s Block.**

**2) Summer Vacation.**

**3) School Starting.**

**See? There ya go. :) Anyway, sadly...this will be the **_**final**_** chapter. At the end of this page, there will be a summary to the new sequel, which is still un-named. Sorry. Although, I****'ll probably name it Breakaway. I don****'t know, I like naming my stories after songs. "Everywhere To Me" is a Michelle Branch song. "Strawberry Wine" is a Deanna Carter song. "Breakaway" is a Kelly Clarkson (my idol) song. Either that, or Don****'t tell anyone, which is by my boys, and the loves of my life, The Jo bros...or Hold On...which is exactly the same. Anyway, enough with the OOC. Let****'s get on with the finale of "Everywhere To Me". Hehe, that rhymed. xD**

**Disclaimer:** I own Andie and this plot. That's all.

_Dedicated to __Rickey Tribble __and Miranda Balko. _

_Forever young._

I rolled over in my bed, and cracked my eyes open. 3:15 am. I sighed, and brushed the sleep from my eyes. As I did this, I glanced down at a strand of hair. Its-Its...BLONDE! Holy...I jumped up, and ran to the mirror. What? How am I blonde? I specifically remember Caelie helping me dye my hair...Wait, Caelie. Hold on a second. Had I been dreaming the whole Britanica-dying thing? I sat down, trying to remember everything that happened. Let's see, I saw Britanica kiss Mitchel, then Caelie came to apologize when I sat outside on the curb, we became friends, then I went inside the house and...went to sleep! That's right. The whole thing was a dream! Everything about me killing Britanica...and...and...fleeing the country...it was all just a dream!

I took a look at the calendar on my cellphone. July 3rd. It was just one day after my birthday. I pulled open the door to my room, and stepped into the hallway. I looked inside Marc and Mason's room. Marc looked so innocent lying there dazed into slumber. I peaked at the top bunk where Mason lay. He was awake, flipping through his cellphone. He caught my stare and smirked. "Have fun at your party?" He whispered.

"Yeah. I didn't see you."

"I couldn't come." He said. "Aren't you leaving today?"

"Yep. After three. Shh, don't wake up your brother. I'm gonna go see Mitchel. Goodnight, Mase face."

"Right back atcha, Andie Wandie."

Okay, so we have really cheesy nicknames. Sue us. I walked further down the hallway and stepped inside Mitchel's room. I looked on his pillow. There was a note, but no boyfriend. I picked it up and read it.

_Andie,_

_Sorry about everything that happened. I didn't mean to hurt you. Really._

_If you wanna talk, come see me. It should be pretty obvious where I'm_

_at. Just think of Galatea._

_Mitchel._

Galatea. Why does that sound so familiar? Wait. Hmm...Galatea! I remember now! Our star. Star...our star...sky...open field...the tree house! He's at the tree house! I slid on some running shoes, and ran out the door. I almost forgot how to get there. I ran so fast, I was almost a shadow jetting across the ground.

I reached the open field, and walked slowly up to the tree. I climbed up the ladder, and stepped inside the large tree house. He was huddled in a corner, and shined a flashlight on my face. "Whoa, I surrender." I joked.

He laughed. "Did you just come in?"

"Yep. About three seconds ago. How long have you been here?" I asked, sitting down across from him. "Since after the party." He admitted.

I smiled. "It's okay. Caelie explained to me about Britanica. She's...alive, right?"

He narrowed his eyes. "...yeah?"

"Oh, thank God!" I nearly screamed. He chuckled. "So, you're really leaving today."

"Yep. My plane leaves at four. I have to be at the airport at three thirty." We both looked down.

"I'm gonna miss you, Andie. A lot." He took my hand.

"Me too. Promise me you'll write me. Every weekend. When summer comes around next year, I'll pray mum will let me come back. This truly has felt like home. I love everything about America. Everything. Especially you." I smiled, on the verge of tears. He wiped my eyes. "Don't cry. Please. You'll just make it worse."

"I love you." I whispered.

"D-did you just...say what I think you said?" He asked, laughing the end.

"I love you too, Andrea." He whispered back. I smiled, and we melted together into one final kiss.

-x-x-x-

Mrs. Musso was crying, just the way my mom had the day I left. They are so much alike. I hugged her, and Mr. Musso. Then I leaned down to hug my little brothers, and then finally, I hugged Mitchel tightly, then kissed him a tiny peck on the lips. I grabbed my bags, and Mr. Musso walked me out the door. He climbed in the truck, and I looked back at Mitchel standing at the door. A tear ran down his cheek, as he waved a small wave, and smiled softly, put painfully. I tried to contain myself from crying, and it worked the entire ride. Mr. Musso and I sang 99 bottles of beer on the wall while we were riding to the airport. We'd gotten all the way to 37 bottles, when we pulled into the airport parking lot. He asked me if I needed assistance, and I said no. It would only make things worse. I got out of the car, and shut the door. That's when it happened. I burst into tears as I watched the tail lights zoom out of view in the pouring rain.

Sadly, I turned in my luggage, and my tickets, and boarded the plane.

"_Final call for passengers boarding the plane to Wales, England."_

I sat in my seat, and stared out the window at the pouring rain. Then, I saw his face in my head. Those chocolate brown eyes staring into mine. That award-winning smile. His soft, tender, tanned skin.

Even though we'll be miles and miles apart, Mitchel Tate Musso will always be..._Everywhere To Me_.

**.THE END.**

**A/N- wow, can you believe I'm actually crying? Anyway, I expect at least 33 reviews for this final chapter. Even though I know I'll probably only get 30 or 31. Prove me wrong? I'll give you a dollar!**

**Anyway, here's the trailer for the sequal, entitled, "Don't Tell Anyone"**

Andrea Hucklebee. The girl you all know and love is back, and still heartbroken from having to leave the love of her life, Mitchel Musso. She's back home in England now, and she's eighteen, and competing in the "Miss Teen Wales" beauty pageant. But what happens when one of the celebrity judges just happens to be her ex-boyfriend? And, one of the competitive contestants sees them kissing after a fight in the hotel room. Rumors will be spread about Andie sleeping with a judge to win the contest. Will Andie be disqualified? Will Mitchel and Andie get back together? Or will the competitive contestant tear them both apart, so she can win. After all, winning is everything. You can sleep around and kiss a judge to win, but shhh! Don't Tell Anyone!

**There ya go. I know it sucks, but it was a last minute-summary type thing. Hope you'll read it. Keep checking back on my page to see if I've uploaded it! Until next time, my wonderful readers.**

**callie.carsonx3**


End file.
